We will show you
by animefreak245
Summary: When the girls over hear the guys talk bad about how weak they are they go off to get stronger and return five years later unexpectedly. How will the guys react to the girls new attitude? SasuSaku, ShikaTemi, NaruHina, ext. And yes there's an OC
1. Goodbye

**Me: Hello people! If you don't know me my name is Kimi. I hope you like this story.**

** Sasuke: I doubt anyone will. (Gets punched)**

** Me: Shut it Uchiha!**

** Sakura: Serves you right.**

** Sasuke: Hn.**

** Me and Sakura: Still with one worded lines. So pathetic.**

** Sasuke: Whatever.**

** Me: Now for this it's back when the ninjas were twelve and Uchiha was still in the village (which he will stay in for the story). And yes I am putting in an OC like all my stories (I can't help it. I love doing that). Sakura would you please say the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: of course! Kimi-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the shows she writes about. Please review and check out her other stories!**

Normal P.O.V:

"Hey teme, where's Sakura-chan?" The blonde headed idiot asked his best friend.

"How should I know? I don't keep track of her dobe." He said back in his monotone voice. "You should know if she's this late she probably slept in." Team 10, team 8, Team Guy, and the sand siblings showed up without the girls on their team.

"Uchiha." Neji said.

"Huuga." Sasuke responded. "Where are the rest of your teams?"

"My guess is they had a sleepover and they past out around three like usual." Kiba stated. Then the girls they are talking about appeared behind a tree wondering what they are talking about. "Those girls need to shape up. They have been holding us back."

"At lease you don't have Tenten." Neji stated. "She has been throwing her weapons loosely that I have almost been hit about twenty times."

"Youthful Tenten has been also so unyouthful lately making excuses not to do our workout." Lee said. All the girls eyes went to Tenten who was surely about to cry.

"You're the one to talk I have your freaking cousin!" Kiba yelled. "Whenever we try to kill or interrogating someone she turns all shy saying 'i-it's not nice to do this'. I mean come on! We are ninjas for peak sakes!"

"She is also so slow when we are running." Shino said. The girls turn to Hinata who was actually crying with her head down.

"Temari is the worst." Konkuro said. "This is a little weird coming from her brother but her strategies have not been working lately. It almost got us killed about ten times."

"She also has been very hype up about something because se is swinging her giant fan every ten minutes." Gaara said. The girls turned to Temari who looked like she was going to kill her brothers.

"Ino is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "She gets overemotional all the time. It gets a little annoying after a while."

"And she has practically nothing to go for her." Choji said with his mouthful. The girls turned to Ino who was in her sulking state. Sakura couldn't help but look at her team who hadn't said anything since they got there.

"Please Sakura is love sick and she never does anything." Sasuke said. "She makes Naruto and I do all the work while she pretends to play ninja. It's annoying to watch her make a fool out of herself." Her heart shattered hearing that from her childhood crush. She turned to Naruto. _Naruto you believe in me right. Please tell them they are wrong about us. That we are strong enough!_ She thought.

"I can't believe I am saying this but teme's right for once." Naruto said. Sakura practically crumbled on the spot. "She's holding us back on every mission we go on. If they want to be ninjas they need to learn how to behave themselves and learn new jutsus. Sakura might be the brains of our group but she is not strong enough to be a ninja. She doesn't know any jutsu besides substitution or transformation. If she wants to be the brains then she should become a librarian." That was the last straw for Sakura. She jumped out of the tree with the rest of the girls and headed towards their home where they had their stuff from the sleepover. They started packing everything they had into bags.

"OVEREMOTIONAL!" Ino yelled. "YEAH RIGHT, AT LEASE I DON'T EAT EVERY FIVE SEONDS OR AM A LAZY A**!"

"THEY SAID I HAVE BEEN THROWING WEAPONS LOOSLY! HAVE THEY FROGOTTEN THAT I HAVE SAVED THEM FROM THUGS BEFORE BY USING MY WEAPONS TO FREE THEM? AND GUY'S WORKOUTS ARE THE WORST! 'DO ONE HUNDRED LAPS ON YOU HANDS ONLY IN LESS THEN TEN MINUTES'!" Tenten screamed. "AND ALL NEJI TALKS ABOUT IS DESTINY! HE SHOULD BECOME A PRIEST IF HE KEEPS ON TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE OPPONITES SEE THROUGH MY STRATEGIES! HOW CAN MY LITTLE BROTHER SAY THAT I HAVE BEEN WAVING MY FAN TOO MUCH! HE IS THE ONE WHO KILLS SOMEBODY WHEN HE FIRST SEES THEM!" Temari hollered.

"HOW CAN NARUTO SAY I SHOULD BECOME A LIBRARIAN? HE EATS RAMEN NONSTOP AND ASKS ME OUT EVERY TIME HE SEES ME!" Sakura growled. "AND SASUKE IS WRONG! HE PROTECTS ME ALL THE TIME NOT LETTING ME SHOW THEM UP!"

"HOW CAN THEY SAY THAT WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NINJAS!" Hinata yelled. Suddenly everyone turned silent to the shy Huuga. "WE HAVE PRTECTED THEM BEFORE. WE CARED FOR THEM WHEN THEY WERE SICK! HOW CAN THEY NOT APPRECIATE WHAT WE HAVE DONE FOR THEM? AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HATE SEEING PEOPLE TORTURED OR KILLED. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRYINGTO KEEP PEACE BUT ALL WE ARE DOING IS DISTROYING EACH OTHER!" She started crying. Sakura walked to her.

"We are going away Hinata." She said calmly. "When we come back we will show them how wrong they are about us. Then they will have to respect us. From this day forward we are going to be missing ninjas. When we are strong enough we will come back. I promise we will show them how wrong they are when we come back."

"Who votes for Sakura to be the leader?" Ino asked surprising her childhood best friend and rival. All the girls raised their hands. "Well Sakura-sensei, what shall we do now?"

"Finish packing. Then we are going to go to an old friend of mine. She won't mind if we stay for a while." Sakura demanded. "And don't ever call me sensei again." They finished packing then went to the village main gate. "From this day we are missing ninja of Kohona and Sand. No more tears, no more thinking of the past, and protect each other at what ever cost. Understood?"

"Hai!" The girls cheered.

"Then let's go before someone catches us here." The girls all vanished. 

Back to the boys at the training ground (two hours later. Their sensei's are there too)

"Man where are the girls? I'm hungry and I want to train!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Everyone yelled. He's been going on like that for the past hour.

"Neji, can you see if the girls are still at their houses?" Kakashi asked. Neji activated his byakugan. His eyes widened.

"What is it Neji?" Guy asked.

"They aren't in their houses. I'm checking around the village but I can't find them anywhere."

"I can't smell them either." Kiba stated sniffing the air. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Do you think they went on a mission without us?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt it. Tsunade would never send those girls alone without us." Shikamaru said.

"Did you guys notice anything weird today? Or did you guys talk about them today?"Kurenai asked.

"We were talking about them earlier." Choji said with his mouth still full of food. "But that's all I remember."

"Pathetic." Sasuke said. "You guys really didn't realize they were listening to us?"

"I remember seeing some different colored hair when we were talking about them. "Neji agreed. "It was so obvious. Then they disappeared. I thought they would come back but it seems I was wrong."

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Naruto yelled.

"I just told you I thought they would come back." Neji repeated. Naruto pushed the too calm self involved ninjas against the trees. "Do you know what you guys just made us do? We just gave them a reason to leave the village!"

"They needed to hear it." Sasuke said. "Knowing them they will be back by tomorrow tops."

"I don't think so Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Sakura knows a lot of people outside of this village. Every single one of them would love to give her a place to stay along with some friends. She also has smarts so she knows what to eat and where to go."

"Plus with the other girls abilities they can easily survive." Asuma said.

"They could be gone for months or years." Kurenai stated. "We need to report this to the hokage at once." The senseis disappeared. Naruto put the two boys on the ground again.

"Now that you think about it we were a little harsh on them." Choji said putting his chips down.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "But he's right."

"Please, they deserve it. They couldn't protect themselves so how can they protect us?" Sasuke said. Everyone was silent.

"You're wrong Uchiha." Lee said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I said you are wrong!" he looked at Sasuke with eyes filled with hatred. "When you were hurt during the chunin exams Sakura was about to die protecting you! She cut her hair, got stabbed with numerous weapons, and punched over and over again trying to buy time for you two to live not only you but me. I was inches away from death. But she came to save all of us, especially you. And know here you are saying it was right to say how she can never protect anyone when she saved your life."

"How come you are telling me this now?"

"Because it's your fault that she's gone. And Tenten saved our lives too before. So did the rest of the girls. Now look at us. We made them leave the village because we are self absorbed. And I will bring those girls back no matter what!"

"Same here." Naruto cheered. "Sakura-chan maybe a little weak at times but she has saved our lives more than once! I will bring her back!"

"We need Hinata to calm us down so I'm with you!" Kiba cheered.

"I need someone to clean my house so I guess I'm in." Shino said.

"Ok, that's a little selfish but I'm good with it if you're on board!" Naruto cheered.

"This is so troublesome but we need another lazy person on our team who can easily sneak into places with a mind transfer jutsu so I'm in." Shikamaru said.

"She is so funny too so I'm in!" Choji said.

"That's my sister so I have an obligation to take care of her so I am in too." Konkuro said.

"I want my sister." Gaara said which translates into 'I'm on board too'. Everyone turned to the two most hated people right now.

"What do you think Huuga? Want to get those idiots back?" Sasuke said.

"Why not? I need someone to practice with when it comes to weapons. What about you Uchiha? Want to get your number one fan girl back?" Neji asked.

"Hn." He said which everyone translated into 'fine'.

"Alright! Mission get the girls back and apologize is on their way!" Naruto cheered.

Some where deep in the woods…

A knock came from the door. A girl with long black hair opened the door.

"What are you doing here Sakura? And who are your friends?" She asked.

"Nice seeing you too Kimiko. We need you're help for a couple of years." The pink haired girl said. "Besides you still owe me for saving your brother."

"So how is my little brother anyway?"

**Me: Cliff hanger! Man who knew I could get this done in a couple of hours?**

**Sasuke: So slow. (Get's punched again)**

**Me: One more strike and your so dead Uchiha!**

**Sakura: That was a great begging Kimi-chan!**

**Me: Thanks I hope you guys liked it too. Please remember to review because if I don't get reviews I am holding the story. Luv ya guys! Byes!**


	2. Missions, Politics, and Surprise!

**Me: Sup? Since I know not many read my first chapter because I don't even read a story unless it's like twelve because I am weird I am going to write this chapter and see where it goes from there.**

**Sasuke: (with duct tape around his mouth and is tied up) Mhh.**

**Me: Don't ask. So anyway I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I usually don't write in third person but I didn't know how to start it but I think I am going to stick with it for a little bit. Now Uchiha if I take the tape off your mouth will you do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: (Glares)**

**Me: (sighs) I'll give you a tomato.**

**Sasuke: (Nods)**

**Me: Now this is going to hurt so don't kill me. (rips tape off of his mouth)**

**Sasuke: Son of a-**

**Me: Language Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: Kimi doesn't own the dobe or any other of the shows she writes about.**

**Me: Good now here you go. (Puts a tomato in front of him then leaves)**

**Sasuke: (glares at the tomato) … Darn it… **

Five years later in Kohona with the boys…

"Man I wish Sakura-chan was here." Naruto said stirring his ramen not dumping it in his mouth like usual. "Eating ramen was better when she was around."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said then eating.

"How can you eat when it is your fault she's gone?"

"One because I'm hungry, two because I need to keep up my strength, and three because if I don't keep up my strength I can get her back with fewer complications."

"Teme, how come she hasn't come back yet? Whenever we send people to look for her they can't find anything. All the leads are false. It's like she disappeared."

"Well that I don't know. I know if I disappeared you guys would stop at no cost to find me. **(A.N: Ironic huh?)** But what if she doesn't want to be found? You have to keep this in mind that Sakura can turn into anyone she desires to. She can be anyone around us."

"But still, if she was to come back she would come to us first right?"

"Hn."

"I mean we are her friends right?"

"Hn."

"Stop with the one syllable responses!" Someone cleared their throat behind the two really dysfunctional best friends. They turned around to see Kakashi.

"Sorry to interrupt this but Tsunade wants to see you in her office right away." He said then disappeared.

"It's your turn to pay dobe." Sasuke said before he disappeared.

"I thought he would forget." Naruto told himself before he put some money on the table and left to the office where all teams that lost a member stood. "You guys too?"

"I will explain." Tsunade said. "I know you guys have been working very hard on finding your teammates and all the leads that we have gotten were false but something tells me in a short time you will find those members. So I am sending you on an S-rank mission."

"Is it to find them?" Neji asked curiously.

"No, it's to assassinate a gang that has been threatening our allies for a while. But there have been leads of seeing mysterious footprints around town that weren't there minutes before. They swear they never saw or heard anything. Plus there are some new people in that area that people are very curious about."

"When did they get there?" Sasuke asked.

"About five years ago. That's why I am sending all of you searching for them. Neji and Shikamaru are going to be the leaders of this mission no offence at all to you Gaara."

"None taken, most of the missing ninja are from here anyway so I would assume you would want leaf ninja to take lead in this." Gaara said.

"Good, you leave in two hours. Dismissed!" Everyone disappeared leaving the hokage alone. "I really hope I am right about this. Please Sakura be alright."

In the forest…

"It seems Kohona is in a downfall don't you think Cherry?" A girl with long blue hair with her hair on her right shoulder asked her leader not looking up from her newspaper.

"It seems so Snow." The pink haired with her pink hair in piggy tails leader replied not looking up from her book. "It also seems that Suna is falling too wouldn't you agree Gust."

"You know how much I hate politics Cherry." A blonde haired girl with her short hair put up in one ponytail said fanning herself. "And I especially don't pay attention to that place."

"I head they have a new leader." A brown haired girl with her hair down stated sharpening her weapons.

"Oh really Chocolate? Which idiot is it this time?" Gust asked.

"The red headed one."

"That is odd. I thought for sure that they would get rid of him." Another girl with long blonde hair down stated looking at a magazine. "No offence Gust."

"None taken Flower. I though that too but it seems we were wrong."

"We will just have to see how that one turns out." Chocolate laughed.

"It says here that he is in Kohona doing some business with the hokage." Snow said. "He was names leader six months ago and said 'I am doing this for my sister. I will do what ever it takes to bring her back and bring peace though out the lands.' That is pathetic if you ask me."

"Becoming a leader to find your sister is pathetic." Cherry said. "You have to think about the village first before you think about relatives. It's one of the first rules of being one."

"But of course in your case Cher you have to protect us. Your family, as we do you." Flower said trying to make Cherry give a hint of a smile which utterly failed.

"You are right. I do have to protect you and you protect me. But this is a totally different case. Since I am a team leader not a village leader. I will leave it up to the ones who dream it. Though I do not believe it possible."

"Since when did you become so formal?" Chocolate asked.

"I'm just stating my opinion." Suddenly Cherry stopped reading.

"What's up Cher?" Flower asked,

"It seems that we have visitors approaching." She replied.

"It's them again isn't it?" Snow asked.

"Man, Kimiko is going to miss the fun." Gust said. All the girls disappeared right before Kimiko showed up.

"Man not again." She said to herself. "They could wait a couple more seconds for me." 

To the boys…

"Are we close?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"We are almost there." Neji replied.

"We better hurry up. Tsunade wants us back by tomorrow if it's possible."

"I see them!" He stopped on a near by tree hiding himself and his chakra staring at figures down below. Everyone else on the team did the same.

"Man I can't wait to cut that blue haired freak." One of the members said. _Blue hair? Can it be Hinata?_ Neji though.

"I just want the pink haired leader. You can do what ever you want to the rest." The supposed leader said. _Pink hair? No way am I going to stand here watching Sakura get hurt!_ Sasuke and Naruto thought. Neji glared at the two boys.

"Can we have fun with Pinky first boss?" Another group member asked. Sasuke and Naruto seriously wanted to kill them for that. Then a twig snapped. Everyone turned to see a group of beautiful young girls in front of them.

"You never give up do you?" The leader said. Naruto and Sasuke gasped.

"Sakura?"

**Me: Yay, I'm done! Thanks to the one reviewer so far!**

**Sasuke: I still want to eat the tomato.**

**Me: You should have been more specific when you said you wanted a tomato.**

**Sasuke: I had tape on my mouth.**

**Me: Excuses, excuses. Please keep the reviews coming! (leaves Sasuke with the tomato)**

**Sasuke: I will find a way to eat you.**


	3. Reunion and fighting

**Me: hi guys, I am sorry if I didn't get to mention you if you reviewed before I put up the last chapter but my computer is acting really weird. Now that I have that cleared up, Uchiha do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Me: I know how you can eat the tomato.**

**Sasuke:…fine… Kimi doesn't own Naruto. Now how am I supposed to eat the tomato? (Gets pushed down and face plants into tomato)**

**Me: There you go!**

In the forest…

"Do you seriously think you can waltz into my territory without asking me first? That's just plain rude." Sakura teased. "I think you guys need to learn some manners."

"What did you say girl?" The leader of the other gang said. "Just last week you walked into our territory and stole our fruit."

"Which you stole from the poor days before that we brought them. Besides we left you money so you can buy your own fruit from the market. I advise you to leave. I am pretty sure some ninja are coming to get rid of your stupid gang." _If they don't leave soon this is going to turn out ugly._ She thought.

"What's going on?" Naruto mouthed to Shikamaru. Now that he couldn't answer. He knew if they moved that they would just be in the way so staying put would be the best option.

"Sorry girl but we don't intend on leaving with out you." The leader said.

"What do you want with Cherry?" Chocolate asked. _Tenten… _Neji though to himself.

"Cherry?" Sasuke asked himself silently.

"Oh nothing, since she is a hero to the village we live by we were just thinking of holding her till we get some more cash."

"Oh really? Do you think you can beat us?" Snow asked. _Hinata…_ Naruto thought.

"We brought over twenty men. You only have four little girls with you Cherry."

"So what? You could bring one hundred men but we will still beat you." Gust said._ Temari…_The two brothers and Shikamaru though.

"You know it's pretty pathetic you think you can beat us this time. We have beaten you idiots for five years. We killed many of your group. Why do you keep coming back?" Flower asked. _That's definitely Ino for you…_ Choji thought.

"To kill you! Charge!" All the members the other group brought started running towards the girls with weapons of all sorts. They didn't move at all until the weapons were an inch from hurting them. The girls fought flawlessly that the boys were amazed. Tenten's weaponry was perfect in every way. Temari trapped in a tornado till they suffocated. Hinata perfected her eight trigrams sixty four palms along with many of her new jutsus the killed anyone who came by her. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to kill the souls in people bodies also allowing her to return to her own body plus some new jutsus. AS for Sakura she many new jutsus and her new strength killed the most. They worked together like an oiled machine until everyone but the leader was dead. Sakura walked up to the leader with her sword.

"You're…pathetic." She said.

"Please have mercy on me." The leader said. "I'll do better I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"I will do what ever you ask."

"Just kill him already Cherry. He's not going to do anything you ask him." Hinata said. All the boys were surprised at what she said. The one who always pleaded to spare lives is asking someone to kill another.

"Yeah he's not worth your time Cher." Ino said. Sakura looked at the leader straight in the eyes.

"You caused the village so much agony, so much pain. You made them poor by stealing and when they still had so little you stole from them still. The only thing I want you to do is die." She stabbed him in the heart. He died instantly. "We are done here. I am pretty sure some ninjas are going to find them later and dispose of them so let's head home."

"Hai!" The girls disappeared leaving the boys with the mess.

"That was…" Naruto started.

"Awesome!" Choji cheered. "They have gotten so strong!"

"Whatever. We need to clean this up." Sasuke said.

"Right… Naruto you do it." Shikamaru said.

"What? Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are the quickest…" Neji lied.

"Yeah right, everyone knows that's Sasuke!"

"Just do it dobe. We need to track the girls to their hiding place. With Kiba's sense of smell, my sharingan, Neji's byakugan, and Shikamaru's smarts we can easily find them." Sasuke said.

"Why can't Choji do it?"

"Do you think he will actually do this?"

"Good point. What about Shino or Lee?"

"Just do it." The guys left a dumbfounder Naruto with a bunch of dead bodies.

With the girls…

"Kimiko, we're back!" Sakura said. Kimiko's head popped out of the kitchen.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You might need to make more food for dinner." Ino said. Tenten banged on the wall which shook the whole house making the ventilation shaft open up. all the girls took a step back before the boys landed where they once stood.

"Oh look a couple of rats." Tenten said with a kunai ready to be thrown.

"Can we have some fun with them Kimiko?" Temari asked.

"Just don't destroy my house." Kimiko went back into the kitchen. Everyone looked at Sakura waiting for her response.

"Let's see what they have to say first."

"I'll get the ropes." Hinata said. She left to the closet, grabbed the rope, came back, and tied the boys onto chairs. The boys were in a line with Neji and Shikamaru on each of the ends and in the middle is Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten went to Shikamaru's side while Hinata went to Neji's side both holding a kunai. The other girls just stood in front of them arms crossed.

"First things first, where is the other idiot?" Sakura asked. Just then the front door slammed opened. Naruto stepped on a wire. Then he was hanging in a net.

"What the heck?" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Ok, now tell me why are you here." Sakura demanded.

"Why do we have to tell you anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"You were watching us fight then followed us back home. I think we deserve an answer."

"We came to assassinate the people you killed. We were curious about you so we followed you." Neji stated. "Is that all what you wanted to ask?"

"No. Did Tsunade send you to look for us?"

"We aren't answering your questions." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure Uchiha? We aren't afraid to hurt you guys."

"Tell me then, what have you been doing here all this time?"

"Training, helping the poor, trying to get rid of some gangs of course. Nothing we can't handle."

"Have you killed any leaf ninja?"

"We haven't seen many till you all showed up. So that's a no."

"And what's with the new names Cherry?"

"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha. Now you answer my question. Did Tsunade send you to find us?"

"It was implied in the mission." Shikamaru stated.

"What do you think we should do with them Cher?" Ino asked.

"One more question Flower." She looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Why would you go on a mission that implied searching for girls who are 'overemotional', 'throw weapons loosely', 'swings her fan very five minutes', 'so slow'…" She turned to Naruto "or someone who should 'become a librarian'?" There was silence in the room.

"We didn't mean for you to hear that…" Naruto started.

"Either way Usamaki it came out of your mouth." Hinata said. "You all are to blame here. I can not believe my own friends don't stick up for me or my own cousin!"

It's not like we have a…" Neji started.

"Oh shut up Huuga! We know you see everything. You knew we were there all along. Even the little Uchiha was playing along." Tenten started.

"My own brothers kill people every time they see someone ands they think I'm crazy!" Temari said. "I had a good reason to leave."

"It's not like that." Konkoru said. "We were just mad you guys were late is all."

"And that's the reason you decided to make fun of us behind our backs?" Ino laughed. "Man you guys are so stupid."

"We aren't the same people you made fun of back then." Sakura started. "We are stronger then every single one of you combined. When we were fighting back there e were going so easy it hurt. We can destroy a town and not even break a sweat."

"So you left for selfish reasons?" Sasuke asked.

"Not the way you think selfish is Uchiha. I left to get stronger to prove myself worthy of being in front of these so called 'heroes'. But now look at how pathetic you all look."

"This is not the Sakura-chan I know!" Naruto yelled. "The Sakurai know would never do this to her friends. She would never abandon the village no matter what! This is not Sakura!"

"Come on you baka, you know how much I hate it when people are hypocrites. I was actually hoping for you to stick up for everyone. But you were the most hurtful Naruto. As for Sasuke I expected those comments from him."

"Since we got this all cleared up who is the chick we saw earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"Kimiko Uchiha, your older sister." His eyes widened.

**Me: I'm done! Yay and now I want more reviews not mean ones please. If you have something mean to say well then you can just shut up. But I hope you guys like it and please review.**


	4. About Kimiko Uchiha

**Me: Hello again, sorry I haven't updated in sometime I was so busy. But here I am so please do not kill me. I got my new laptop so I am happy and it's summer time so I am expecting a lot from you guys.**

**Sasuke: Will you please stop being so annoying?**

**Me: Will you please stop being an egotistical jerk?**

**Sasuke: …**

**Me: Exactly. Well here is the next chapter of the story! I hope y'all like it.**

"Kimiko Uchiha, your older sister. Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're lying; I only have Itachi as my brother."

"That's where you are wrong for once Uchiha." Ino said. "Sakura told us the whole thing. Your mom let it slip before she passed. She told us your dad never wanted a girl so he forced her to bring Kimiko up for adoption. Her adoptive parents died when she turned thirteen."

"She decided to tour the countries." Hinata continued. "One day when you all were on a mission Sakura went out to buy some supplies when she ran into Kimiko. They hit it off pretty well when they met. Kimiko learned she was a ninja so she asked to see a picture of you all."

"That's when she saw the picture of Sasuke." Tenten said. "She recognized him from the picture her adoptive parents showed her. They thought your mom slipped it in her blanket she had when they put her in the shelter."

"So she dragged Sakura to the shelter she was put in which was nearby." Temari said. "She found out the parents that dropped her off had the last name Uchiha. So from that day forward she was named Kimiko Uchiha. Sakura told her about you and your family. She even told her about the massacre. Kimiko was sad at first but understood. She has been tracking Itachi to help you."

"So when we left that town I told Kimiko she can visit the village whenever she wants." Sakura said. "She contacted me not even a month later telling me that she didn't have the guts to meet you yet Uchiha. So I told her since you went everywhere in the village it would be best if she lived in a house not even two days from Kohona so she had no chance of running into you. I visited her a couple times. When we left I offered to come here. She does owe me for saving you before so she left us in."

"Hey guys," Kimiko said coming into the room. "I know you are having a little reunion but can you hurry it up. I don't want to go back to the village to get more food. People will think I'm a pig."

"Do you mean the village hidden in the waterfalls?"

"No we mean the village hidden in your pineapple head. Of course the village in the waterfalls! We've been helping them out since we got here. It was a lot worse than it was now. We give most of our money to them making sure we still have enough, we also give them food, and medicine. Those idiots we killed have been taking them. WE have been warning them to back off or else but they didn't listen."

"Enough Gust," Sakura sighed "Kimiko I assume you would finally like to meet your brother before we erase their memory." Kimiko turned to Sasuke.

"Sup little bro? Glad to finally meet you. Now Cherry finish this up in the next ten minutes." Cherry nodded. Kimiko was about to leave when-

"Wait," Sasuke blurted; Kimiko stopped "how did they become so strong? We have seen that they have new jutsus but how? Are you even a ninja?"

"That's something you all will have to learn by yourselves. Girls take care of these idiots."

"Gladly." Ino said stepping behind her teammates. The girls did the same. They knocked them all out not erasing their memory. Sakura saved Sasuke for last.

"You know I don't even know why I liked you so much. You're pathetic." She said before she knocked him out. "Gust please ship them off to Kohona. I'm tired."

"Hai!" She dragged them all outside at once like it was nothing putting them in a tornado that was on its way to their old village. Sakura went upstairs. Kimiko walked into the living room the rest of the girls were in at the same time Sakura slammed her door to her room.

"Let's just eat then go to bed." Hinata ordered. We have to discuss something tomorrow." Whenever Sakura was gone Hinata is the one usually in charge.

"Right." Everyone said.

**Me: All done, this chapter really sucked I know but it will get better. No flame please because I am not afraid to flame you in the authors note next chapter. Love you guys! And please review!**


	5. It's time

**Me: Hello I see you guys all loved the bad chapter I put up. I really do appreciate you guys supporting me the whole entire time I have been writing these stories.**

**Sakura: You guys have been so awesome you deserve something.**

**Naruto: RAMEN! *gets punched by both of us)**

**Both of us: NO!**

**Me: I wish I could do something to show how much I love you guys but I guess writing another chapter is the only way I can pay you guys back. Now Itachi-kun can you do the disclaimer?**

**Itachi: Kimiko doesn't own Naruto or any of her other stories.**

**Sasuke: (from a distance) ITACHI!**

**Me: Here we go again.**

Where the boys are…

"Ow, what happened?" Sasuke asked himself before he remembered. "Oh right that's what happened." He sat up to see everyone but Naruto awake. "Where are we?"

"Kohona training grounds." Shikamaru stated. "The very same one we were at when they left. I have a feeling Temari is the one who brought us back here."

"She must have used her tornado transfer jutsu." Gaara stated. "She has been trying to perfect it for as long as I can remember. It seems like she has finally done it."

"So it seems like they didn't erase our memory." Shino said.

"I think all they erased was where their house is and the village they help." Neji said.

"So what should we do now Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. "You are the leader of this mission."

"We are going to report to the hokage. It's the only thing we can do right now." He said standing up. "But first we need to get the idiot up." Sasuke walked to where Naruto laid then kicked where no man was supposed to be kicked. Naruto woke up instantly groaning in pain.

"Alright let's go." Neji said. They all left Naruto still on the ground. He recovered a few seconds later slowly following them.

Back to the girls (I'm going to use their nicknames this time)…

"Cherry we need to plan out our next move." Snow said watching Cherry training.

"I thought we agreed we were going to stay here for a little more." She said destroying a tree.

"We agreed that a year ago."

"Your point is what exactly what Snow?"

"I think it's time for the second part of the self-proclaimed mission." Cherry stopped and turned to Snow.

"Are you sure you want to? Have you talked to the rest of the girls about it? And what about Kimiko?"

"I have talked to the other girls; they have all agreed that we should. We know we are ready. Kimiko has agreed to come with us. We just need your final orders before we do anything." Cherry paused.

"Tell the girls the pack. I want Chocolate to give the police force extra weapons and information we have on the other gangs. I want Flower to plant all vegetable, fruit, plant, and herb seeds in good places for the villagers. I want Gust to make the weather good here for the rest of the year only having rain and thunderstorms when needed. I want you to make sure all of the plants have enough water for the next year. Have Kimiko get rid of this place. Understood?"

"Of course." Snow went back to their house. Cherry punched the ground making it crumble.

"I can't believe this. Are they really ready to do this?"

In the Hokage office…

"Are you sure you all want this?" Tsunade asked. Before the people could respond knocking came from the door. "Come in." All the boys came in the office not noticing the people.

"Tsunade-sama we are here from the-" Shikamaru started but stopped when he noticed the people in front of Tsunade.

"Welcome back boys. I was just about to call you. I am very pleased to introduce your teammates." The people turned around.

"Hey losers." Sakura said. "We're back."

**Me: Tada! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! YAY!**

**Sasuke: You're annoying.**

**Me: And you are an egotistical selfish jerk who only kills about killing his older brother.**

**Sasuke:…**

**Me: Now remember to review!**


	6. no idea

**Me: Hey guys, it has come to my attention that some people are very confused about my story. First off all the girls are equal, no one is better than the other it is just a part of the story that Sakura is the leader. Sakura is my favorite girl character but I am telling you guys right now: that was not why I picked her. I picked her because this is mostly a Sasusaku story and I thought it would make it more interesting if she was the leader. Please do not question why I had Ino ask her to be the leader because they are more of friends than rivals in this story.**

**Sakura: Secondly Kimiko is in her mid-20s. So we aren't going to edit the chapter but we are going to change it to Mrs. Uchiha making a visit to Kimiko's parents after Sasuke was born. Itachi was forced to keep this a secret.**

**Me: Also I made up jutsus so please do not say these jutsus were not in the show because I made them up. Also Tenten makes weapons in this story as a hobby so do not ask me why she gave the police force weapons since she is limited to her own. I know the person who brought this to my attention is reading this and I hope this clears things up. Thank you for your concern and I do not take your review as a flame but please do not question my writing. I am now going to do it from people's point of views since I am tired of third person. I will tell you when I am doing third person. Please enjoy the next chapter. Now who should do the disclaimer today? Oh I know! Gaara-kun do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara:…**

**Me: I'll give you a cookie.**

**Gaara: Kimi doesn't own Naruto *gets cookie then walks away* **

Sakura's P.O.V:

"Hey losers." I said. "We're back." The faces my former friends had were priceless. I turned back to Tsunade. "So anyway we know we did something wrong but we did not kill anyone unless needed to. We only killed some gang members that were terrorizing the village we lived nearby that we helped out."

"We will take any punishment you give us." Hinata said. Tsunade sighed.

"Seeing as how you came back willingly, not kill any innocent people, and already had community service even though no one knew it I guess I will let you have small punishments for now. No missions for a month and you all have to have a second job besides being a ninja. Ino since you went away from your family's flower shop you will have to find a different job. Any questions?" We all looked at each other.

"Hey wait a minute old lady!" Naruto said finally coming out of the shock. "If one of us left you would have made us do worse!"

"Maybe we got off easy because we are weak little girls who need you to take care of us." Hinata joked giving him a glare.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"What isn't troublesome to you?" Temari asked shocking him.

"Nothing, troublesome woman."

"Temari, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Konkuro said receiving a glare in return.

"Look (crunch) Ino we didn't mean (crunch) to hurt your feelings." Choji said eating his favorite chips.

"Oh you don't need to apologize because no matter what I am never going to forgive you."

"Come on beautiful we didn't mean to do this." This weird guy who could pass as an Uchiha said.

"Who's the guy wearing kids clothes?" I asked seeing what he was wearing (Sai's uniform).

"You're temporarily replacement Sai." Tsunade said.

"We ran into him when we came here." Naruto said. He looked to Hinata. "I-I am happy you are back Hinata-chan."

"Hey Cher, can we leave soon? I am feeling a really irritating breeze." Hinata said completely ignoring him.

"Sorry we got off topic Tsunade. We do have one this to ask Tsunade." Temari said.

"You see we do not like our old names so we came up with new ones." Hinata said.

"We thought since it's a new start we needed new names." Tenten said.

"We like those so much better than the ones we had before." I said.

"We were hoping you can consider having everyone calling us by our nicknames that is until we tell them they can call them by our real names." Ino said.

"Alright, tell me your nicknames and I will notify every one of our agreement."

"Gust." Temari said

"Chocolate." Tenten said.

"Flower." Ino said.

"Cherry." I said.

"Snow." Hinata said. Tsunade wrote it all down. "We also were wondering to stay as a team besides going back to…" She turns to the boys "them." Tsunade agreed. "We will take our leave now."

"You guys go I need to do something." I said. They all nodded; Ino gave me a concerned look before leaving. I turned to Tsunade. "I would like to work at the hospital. I have a feeling about what the other girls are going to pick for their jobs but I want that for mine. Please let me do this."

"Your nickname is Cherry right?" I nodded. "Very well Cherry, I will allow you to work at the hospital."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama, I will leave you with the idiots." I left.

Sasuke's P.O.V:

"What was that Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto yelled. "If we left the village then you would have killed us! Why did you leave them off with such a small punishment like that?"

"Because Naruto I know how they feel!" Tsunade yelled. "I was with Orochimaru and Jiraya! I have had a fair share of them making fun of me. I wanted to leave them to show them how strong I can become. When I saw them standing in my office I saw myself."

"So basically what you are saying is you let them off because you feel like you have a connection with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, if you were in their shoes what would you do?" We all stood silent.

"Pathetic." I said.

"What?"

"The whole reason they left is pathetic." Neji said. "They are still weak compared to us."

"Now tell me this. Who is worst then scum?" Naruto and I looked at each other.

"Those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum." Naruto said putting his head down. "We were just messing around. We didn't mean any of it-"

"Shut up dope." I said.

"Tsunade is saying that even if we were messing around they took it to heart. They wanted to not be a burden anymore so they took off by themselves trying to prove themselves." Shikamaru said.

"They said that they never saw Kohona ninja since they left. That's impossible since we sent search parties everywhere in all the countries. Not one corner was untouched." Neji said.

"They had Ino who (crunch) can (crunch) manipulate peoples mind making (crunch) sure they thought they (crunch) checked that place." Choji said.

"And the other girls have other abilities to hide themselves." I said.

"Hinata is very good a disguises." Kiba stated.

"She got us in and out of the Sound village with everyone believing we were these three idiots who worked for Orochimaru." Shino said **(Team Taka minus Sasuke)**.

"Tenten is very good making people do what she wants." Lee said. Neji chuckled.

"Yeah by threatening them." He said.

"Temari learned some things from Gaara." The oldest brother said. Gaara just nodded with a little smirk on his face.

"You know that sounds great and all but why don't you go out there and apologize like real men." Tsunade demanded. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" All of us left quickly. We all know what she's like when she gets angry (plus we really need to stop doing stuff like that). All of us went off in different directions. I went to the training field only to dodge a kunai by a centimeter.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I heard Sakura say. I looked at her closely. Her pink hair tied into two low piggy tails, a red sleeveless top with the Haruno sign on the back, black shorts, pink overskirt, a black jacket tied around her waist, and regular ninja sandals. Her face was emotionless as ever. In Naruto words 'smoking hot' in my words…

"Hn."

"Again with the one worded responses? I thought you would have grown out of that habit by now Uchiha. Now tell me, what do you want?"

"You're being annoying again Sakura." She threw another kunai at me which cut a little of my cheek. My eyes widened a little bit.

"If you say the words annoying or Sakura again I promise you I won't move my aim at the last moment."

"Why change your name?"

"When we left we wanted a new start. Each of us decided our nicknames. We had to decide quickly so we weren't that creative but we liked it either way. We lived by those names only. We pushed away all emotions, me more than them as they say. I think they are trying to control themselves now that we are back."

"And you don't have to?"

"No, I have learned from you how to do so. It's second nature to me."

"I don't have any emotion to hide."

"Yeah right, I know inside that head is a little girl waiting to come out and take over her body." My eye twitch. "Now leave I have work to do."

"Hn." I stayed still.

"Wrong answer." She punched the ground making it crumble into thousands of pieces. I quickly jumped back onto a tree making sure it's a safe distance away. She glared at me before going back to training. I guess I should have left but I didn't. I couldn't stop staring at her movements. _She surely has grown up._ She kept going for another hour before she stopped.

"I know you are still here Uchiha! Leave before I make sure you don't have any kids." I sighed jumping away in defeat to my house; hey I still got goals to complete so this isn't too bad.

Naruto's P.O.V…

I quickly ran over to a nearby waterfall where I thought Hinata went to. Then I saw what I never thought I would see again. A silhouette of a girl dancing through on the water. This time her hair is longer, her movements are more graceful, and she is much taller than before. But her movements are the same.

"H-hey it's you!" I yelled. The girl stopped and turned to me. "Remember me? I interrupted you like six years ago while you were doing the exact same thing." The girl nodded. "Not much of a talker are you?" She shook her head.

Hinata's P.O.V…

Just my luck. I never expected him to show up again. But I guess I should have some fun with this.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked. I shook my head. "At lease give me a hint!" I giggled. He has always been the one to complain over the simplest things "Here we go! I can use that giggle to find you." I put my hands behind my back. Water started forming around my arms. "By the way I'm Naruto! I'm actually here to find this girl Honata. Have you seen her?" I shook my head. I started spinning having the water around my arms splash in his face long enough to make my escape.

Naruto's P.O.V…

Once my eyes stopped hurting I looked around to find the woman. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh come on!" I yelled. I faintly heard her giggle.

**Me: Next chapter will be the other ones. I didn't have the time or pages to do this. Please review and no flames or I flame you! Love you guys!**


	7. the other apologizes

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been going on for the past two months. But now I back and ready to write my stories.**

**Sasuke: Annoying.**

**Me: if I am so annoying then I guess I should change this into a NaruSaku story.**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**Me: Exactly. Now today we are showing how Neji and Shikamaru apologize to their ladies and who Sai's love interest might be.**

**Sasuke: Why should Ino get a love interest? She's annoying.**

**Me: And you aren't?**

**Sasuke:…**

**Me: Nice, well say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke:…she doesn't own the dobe only Kimiko. Now go on with the stupid story.**

Neji's P.O.V

I followed 'Chocolate' to the nearest dojo. I know her well enough to know where she goes when she's mad. When I got there she broke the punching bag off.

"What do you want Huuga? I'm busy." She said coldly.

"I thought you would be the one to accept the truth that day." I said. She glared at me. "I said those things because I knew I had to. But to think you all were so immature enough to run away for years."

"You know Huuga there are some things you don't understand. You think you know what's best for everyone saying it's destiny or something like that."

"Like you don't believe in destiny."

"I do believe everything happens for a reason. I believe that I had to go to get stronger."

"That is an irrational reason."

"Like you wouldn't have done it! Like you wouldn't have taken the chance to prove yourself. You are too afraid to realize he truth."

"What is the truth then Chocolate?"

"That you aren't as indestructible as you think you are especially against your own teammate." I cornered her into the wall.

"You are wrong about that. You will accept my rudeness for now." I ordered.

"Fine I will forgive your rudeness for now but I will never forget what you have did. I knew you were watching from the very start! You never have done anything but put others down. But putting down a teammate that is something I never thought you would ever do." She pushed me. "Now excuse me I got a job interview to go to." She left.

Shikamaru's P.O.V:

"So you are up here?" I asked hopping on to the roof of the tallest tree. Gust looked at me and huffed.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"You showed me this place before you said you really liked being in places where no one could see you. I figured this would be the first place I would check. It's troublesome but I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to people like you."

"And why not? It's not like I never listened to you before troublesome woman."

"I don't want to take to someone who brought down their teammates just because they could." She said coldly.

"I didn't say much, remember?" I asked.

"But you still said something. My brothers sent you to talk to me because they think I will blow them off this roof. I probably would too."

"Why don't you do that to me?"

"Because I know there is no gain in that. You would just take over my shadow even though I can easily dodge it."

"I doubt that."

"Well you don't know what Cherry has taught us."

"I doubt she taught you that much. She never really did anything. The only thing she was really good at back in the academy was chakra control."

"Well you saw only a demonstration of her new strength back in the forest trust me she's a lot stronger than you think she is."

"You're so troublesome."

"Stop saying that idiot!"

"Look will you accept your brothers and my apology or not?"

"For now. I got to go talk to someone. Bye Cloud boy." She said disappearing into the wind. I sat down on the branch.

"Cloud boy?" I chuckled. "Good nickname Cloud Girl."

Sai's P.O.V

"Now, where did she go?" I asked.

"I don't understand why Cherry wanted me to find a house to live in. I swear that girl is so confusing." The girl's voice said. I turned to see 'Flower' looking at housing ads. "And it has to fit everyone including our stuff."

"Excuse me," Flower looked at me then her expression turned angry "I was wondering if we could talk real quick cutie." She punched me.

"First no one calls me cutie. Second I don't talk to someone who hangs out with those idiots."

"Well to tell you the truth I was forced to hang out with them. I'm not that big of a people person."

"Whatever, if you are here to apologize for Shikamaru's and Choji's behavior then don't. I'm not going to forgive them."

"Fine with me. Actually I was trying to find you so I can see what people are talking about. But I don't think you are annoying at all."

"…Come on Sasuke-look-alike you are going to help me search for the house."

**Me: Bad chapter I know sorry. I think I got all the girl characters.**

**Sasuke: This sucked.**

**Me: I know that stupid. Sorry about the late update again. Please review and no flames OR I FLAME YOU! Luv ya!**


	8. Cherry's old side

**EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long I haven't had any ideas and I am sort of winging it.**

**Sasuke: You are not following the show you know.**

**Me: Okay that's it! I cannot stand people saying that especially you! IT'S A FANFICTION I CAN WRITE WHATEVER I WANT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THAN THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM NOT MINE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ BECAUSE THIS IS MY STORY AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE BUTTING IN TELLING ME THIS IS WRONG SO SHUT THE **** UP AND LET ME WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE! TENTEN MAKES WEAPONS, TEMARI CAN CONTROL WEATHER, SAKURA CAN BE THE LEADER OF THE GROUP WITH INO BEING OKAY WITH IT, AND WHAT EVER I WANT TO WRITE IS WHAT I WANT TO WRITE SO SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY F******ING JOB! I WANT TO DO THIS, IT IS MY STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN DON'T READ IT! AND DON'T TELL ME BECAUSE HONESTLY THAT P****ES ME OFF! I GET THE SAY YOUR MIND AND ALL THAT BUT IT'S A ****FANFICTION****. I CAN WRITE WHATEVER I WANT AND CHANGE WHAT I WANT!**

**One of Kimi's friends: *hands Kimi pudding* sorry for the outbursts but seriously you guys need to realize this is a fan fiction story so she can do whatever she wants with it. Other people don't even make them ninjas but other people, royalty, CEO's, ect. So don't yell at her just because she is adding jutsus or habits.**

**Sasuke: Didn't she over react a little bit?**

**Kimi's friend: She's just tired and she also has some anger issues. Thanks for reading this. Now Sasuke say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Kimi's friend: *does a hand sign* Do it or else. You know I am not afraid to do it.**

**Sasuke: Kimi doesn't own Naruto.**

Cherry's P.O.V

I walked around the village. Not much has changed over the years we left other than Tsunade's face finally carved like the rest of the Hokages. I don't even look twice as people I used to be friends with or places I used to go to pass me by. The leaf village is beautiful but it doesn't seem like home like it used to. Little kids ran around playing ninja not realizing the real life we have to put up with everyday just to keep them safe. I walked to the park stopping in my tracks seeing a little girl sitting down crying.

"Excuse me," I said walking to her. She looked up. She must not be a year older than eight with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a blue sun dress. Her bangs covered her forehead something that triggered a memory. "Are you alright?"

"W-who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Saku-chan. What is your name sweetie?"

"M-my name is Ran."

"Why are you crying Ran-chan?"

"B-because everyone i-is making fun of me. T-they keep on saying I h-have a big forehead." I smiled.

"You know I had the same problem before. I still have that problem actually. I did the same thing you are doing with the bangs. Then a very nice person gave me something to help." I looked through my purse and pulled out a very familiar ribbon. I pushed her hair back and tied the ribbon into a bow. She looked like a little doll.

"Thanks Saku-chan! Why are you giving me this? "

"You see if you cover your forehead with your bangs it will make it look bigger. Now if those kids keep making fun of you I want you to do two things." She nodded. "Keep your head up high and ignore them. If they do anything too bad you come find me alright?"

"Alright thanks Saku-san! I should probably go home, it's getting pretty late." Ran said giving me a quick hug then running away. I remember that day that Ino gave me the ribbon like it was yesterday. It was the day where I got my first friend. Then little by little I got to be friends with so many others, met some enemies, became independent, and feel in love with someone. Ran is going to go through that one day and I wish she will have everything she needs to prepare for that.

"Ran!" A boy's voice yelled. Ran stopped running. We both looked to see a boy with brown hair running towards her.

"Oh, hi Haru." She said turning a little pink. Haru stopped in front of her.

"Hey did you do something to your hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, this nice lady gave me a ribbon. D-do you like it?" She asked. He took a second and smiled.

"I love it. You aren't hiding behind your hair anymore. So do you want to hang out with me and Sokko?"

"Maybe tomorrow but do you want to walk with me to my house?" He nodded and they started walking away.

"I think that happened to me too with Uchiha. Man those were good times. Hopefully she won't make the same mistake I did." I started walking away to the training grounds.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I came out from behind the tree smirking. That was the first time I saw 'Cherry' acting like her old self. Not to mention that the two little kids were practically replaying when we became friends.

**Me: Stupid I know but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Sasuke: I don't sound like myself-**

**Me: DO I F*****ING CARE?! I READ STORIES WHERE YOU ARE ALL MUSHY AND CORNY TOWARDS SAKURA SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT! NOW YOU GUYS REVIEW AND DON'T TELL ME ANY OF THAT S**** YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SAYING ABOUT ME PUTTING STUFF THAT WASN'T ON THE SHOW BECAUSE I HATE DOING THIS! Luv ya!**


	9. Snow

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while. I am so glad my messages to the people who are mad about me changing or adding stuff are finally recognized. I have had positive responses to my rants. Thank you to all my wonderful fans that support me for this and I love you all so much. A lot of stuff has been happening but now since most of that is over I finally have time to write. Now just to find out what to write. Enjoy this chapter!**

Snow's P.O.V:

It's been two weeks since we came back. The guys have been trying to talk to us but the only one who is successful is Sai. We have nothing against Sai other than Cherry because he keeps on calling her ugly and the fact he kind of looks and sounds like Uchiha. When he does call her ugly it ends up with her almost crushing his arm. It gives me some hope seeing her like this. It looks like her old self isn't completely gone.

"Um Snow, are you still with us?" Cherry said waving her hand in front of my face. "You're going to be late for work if you keep zoning out like this.

"Oh sorry Cherry," I said.

"You look like a hot librarian." Flower said finishing up my hair. "I think you are going to make all the guys fall to your feet." My hair is done in a nice bun with some strands hanging down evenly framing my face, black glasses, a white polo shirt, black blazer, a black pencil skirt, and black high heels with little makeup.

"Like they don't already," Chocolate joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Snow, we have been here for two weeks and a lot of hot guys have been asking you out. You denied them though because you're still in love with _Naruto-kun_." When she said his name she said it in the voice I used to have whenever I was around him.

"Like you have room to talk," Gust said "we all know you like Sai."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "At least I don't like a lazy idiot."

"It's a good thing I don't have a crush." Chocolate said.

"Oh no," I said "you still like Neji-san. I have seen how you look at him. You can't hide it from me."

"Can you all please stop the boy talk?" Cherry asked. "We don't have time for boys. Remember you all came up with that pact."

"Come on Cher we were just having a little fun." Flower said.

"Have a little fun just don't forget how hard we worked to get to this point and how easily it can be taken away if we associate with the wrong people especially those boys. Remember everything they said all those years ago. Remember how they thought we were dust. Remember how they knew we were there and let us leave." Then she left saying no more.

"So do you think she still likes Uchiha? Or will she go with someone else?" Gust asked.

"I can't tell now," Flower said "I used to read her like a book. I always knew what she was thinking, what her next move was. She was so open with so many emotions. Now all I can see is…nothing besides when us or Sai makes her mad." I looked at the clock.

"I should be going now. I'll meet you guys at Ichirahu at five!" I ran out of our apartment. We can't find a good enough home for right now so we decided until we do that we were going to split up. The other three are next door to us. All of us found work. I am working at the library, Cherry is working at the hospital, Lady Hokage and Gaara talked and agreed that it would be best if Gust works as a temporary teacher which ended up with her banning him from cookies forever and he is still angry about it, Flower is working at the mall, and Chocolate is now working with the Black Smith. I walked into the library seeing to my surprise Naruto…reading! He looked up at me. A little red went to his cheeks before he shook it off probably hoping I didn't see.

"Um hi….you're nickname is Snow right?" He said standing up then walking towards me.

"What do you want Uzumaki? I have to work." I said.

"Then I will make this short. I am very sorry about everything. I didn't know you were listening. We were only mad that you guys were late to practice. Right when I found out what happened I felt terrible. I never wanted you guys to leave. I never meant to hurt you or anyone. For the past few years I worked harder than I ever had in my whole life. Please forgive me."

"You are the most idiotic, annoying, weirdest guy I have ever met in my life." He put his head down. I patted his shoulder. "You are the nicest though. So for now I will forgive you." He hugged me.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU H…SNOW-CHAN!"

"I get you are excited but please get off of me." He let go. "Now be quiet this is still a library."

"Right, sorry. I should be going. I have to go. Sasuke agreed to fight me again today. I am so going to win BELIEVE IT!" He waved goodbye as he ran off. _That boy will never change._

About four fifty in the streets of Kohona Naruto's P.O.V:

"Man she is so awesome." I cheered. "Maybe I can ask her on a date. Then again maybe my old teammate might tell her that she can't go out with me. AGH! Why does she have to be so non-Sakura?!"

"That's because that's how you made me. And don't ever say that name again." A voice said next to me. I turned to see my old teammate walking out of shadows from the trees. Her bright pink hair is down, black glasses covering her emerald eyes, wearing a red shirt under a white knee length lab coat, black slacks, and black heels.

"Oh, hi…um…."

"It's Cherry you moron. Why are you screaming? You are annoying everyone."

"Sorry Cherry." I laughed.

"You will never change. Now let me tell you one thing, it is Snow's decision on who she likes. One thing is for sure I will never allow her to date someone like you. If I find out that you hurt her I will make sure you die right where you stand. If I hear you are dating her I will be watching every moment. If you ever date her you better make sure I don't know. Of course It will be impossible since I know everything about everyone. Understood?"

"Come on Cherry give your old friend a break." I said. "You know I will never hurt her!"

"Not that you know of. You hurt her before without even realizing it for years. You can do it again by saying wrong things or something else. I know you Uzumaki. I know how you work and what your weak spots are. I am going to tell you one more time. Don't touch Snow." Then she left leaving me with wet pants.

"I forgot how scary she can be."

**Me: Here we go! I hope this is good in your opinion.**

**Sasuke: Why wasn't I in here?**

**Me: Not everything is about you idiot.**

**Sasuke: Says the girl who used to be one of my fangirls.**

**Me: Says the guy who kissed Naruto like what? Three times?**

**Sasuke:….**

**Me: Exactly so please review NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU LIKE I DID LAST TIME AND THIS TIME I AM NOT AFRAID TO CALL YOU OUT! Love you all!**


End file.
